


Heroes and Villians

by Fangurl01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is like Milah, Dark Emma, Dark One Emma, Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Emma, Multi, Poor rumple has to live through another runaway wife, Will is like Hook, bandit regina, dark charming, double emma, good emma, heartless charming, light emma, light emma vs dark emma, light vs dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an OUAT season four finale retelling, lots will be different.</p>
<p>Emma is split, there is Dark One Emma and The Saviour Emma.<br/>Regina is a bandit but is helping Henry.<br/>Hook is a cute little optimistic dork.<br/>Snow is scary evil and charming is a guyliner wearing puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina and Henry team up

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too harsh, this is my first story on here

Henry glances around himself, taking in his surroundings. Not good, not good he thinks to himself I’ve got to find mum, both of them he sets off in search of them, reading the book to know what’s happening. With the help of the book he finds his mum’s, Regina’s hideout or ‘home’ 

“Hello,” he calls inside “Anyone in here?” he feels the pressure of a blade against his throat and he turns to see his mum, Regina.

“Who are you?” she questions slowly.

If Henry learnt anything from Emma losing her memories and Hook trying to recapture them it’s not to tell the person you know them, rebuild their trust. “My name’s Henry, I’m looking for my mum,” he says quickly “actually my whole family really.”

“Your whole family?” she looks annoyed and confused.

“I have two mums, adoptive and birth, two step-dads, an aunty, a step-brother, an uncle, three grandparents and an unborn cousin out her somewhere,” he tells her.

She chortles “Crazy family, don’t you have a real dad?”

“He’s dead,” Henry says bluntly and tries not to cry “I was hoping you could help me,” he continues.

“With finding your family?” Regina asks disbelievingly.

“Yeah, well my mum will do, I know where my grandparents are but they aren’t really loving at the moment,” he explains quickly great she thinks I’m crazy “my mum’s name is Emma, Emma Swan, where we used to live they called her The Saviour.”

A look flashes on Regina’s face “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she lies.

“You do, I can see it in your eyes, please tell me, she’s my mum,” he begs.

“Look kid, just forget her,” Regina sighs.

“No!” he yells outraged “Tell me what you know.”

“A long time ago when The Dark Queen started her tirade against me and all who aided me or annoyed her a hero arrived, no one knew who they were but they had magic, pure light magic that rivalled the Queen’s. We lived in peace for a while with this hero who called themselves The Saviour but one day someone else showed up, with the darkest magic I’ve ever seen, this person fought with The Saviour and I haven’t seen either since,” Regina tells him.

“She can’t be dead,” Henry insists “I’d feel it, please help me, show me where you last saw her,” Henry pleads.

Regina sighs “I gotta leave kid,” she apologises.

“But you need money to do that. Look once I get my mum the problems with my Grandparents will be sorted, their royalty did you know, so they have a lot of power and money you could go anywhere, not that you’d need to, once my grandparents and my mum are fixed and together the reign of The Dark Queen will end,” he insists excitedly.

“Sure it will kid, but I don’t have that much time,” Regina tries to tell him.

“What’s one more day?” Henry puts his best puppy dog eyes on her.

“One day?” she asks wearily.

“A week,” he grins.

“Ughh, fine one week but that’s it,” she relents.


	2. Stowaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Henry get attacked and Rumple saves them and takes them to his village.  
> Belle heals Regina and Henry meets his aunty?   
> Regina and Henry leave only to find two stowaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got this one up pretty quick so I apologise if it sucks

Henry walks slightly behind Regina, partially because she knows these woods and partially because she has the weapons. Halfway through the day they hear something that sounds like roaring.

“What’s that?” Henry asks quietly.

“Ogres,” Regina answers just as quietly “They must have gotten past Ealdor, I thought the soldier could hold them, damn, we’re going to have to take a detour to avoid them.”

Right as she says that the roaring gets louder and a tree topples down, narrowly missing Regina. A large ugly troll towers above them and roars, globs of spit flying out of it’s large fanged mouth. Henry and Regina slowly and cautiously step backwards as Regina notches an arrow onto her bow and aims. It’s hand swipes down and knocks her over with a roar. Henry stumbles backwards and trips on a fallen log, he sees blood on Regina’s forehead and he rushes over feeling for a pulse. The ogre lumbers closer. 

“Mum!” he yells then corrects himself “Regina!”

She groans but it’s drowned out by the roars of the ogre. Henry looks back and sees the ogre is almost upon them, he grabs a dagger from Regina’s belts and throws it at the Ogre, the dagger simply bounces off. Henry grans her sword and stands up ready to charge but suddenly the sound of hooves is heard and a white horse bearing a golden knight bursts between the ogre and Henry. The knight waves his hand and the ogre flies backwards, the knight rides over and stabs his sword between it’s eyes, killing it instantly.

“You there, are you injured?” the knight asks Henry.

“No, but my..” he freezes “sister is, can you help her?”

The knight elegantly hops off the horse and lowers himself by Regina’s side, he places both hands over her forehead and a burst of white light shoots out and heals her instantly. He pulls off his golden helmet “The name’s Rumpelstiltskin, a knight at your service,” he introduces.

“Henry,” Henry says awkwardly.

“Where are your parents?” Rumpelstiltskin asks.

“My dad’s dead, and my mum is who we’re looking for,” Henry replies quietly “Do you know where Merridorr is?” he asks eagerly.

“Why yes, I do” He answers pleasantly.

“Could you point me in the right direction?” Henry asks.

“That’s where I was headed, I could take you with me,” Rumpelstiltskin offers.

“Oh no, that’s okay, thanks,” Henry refuses.

“I insist” Rumpelstiltskin smiles, it’s still slightly cold. He hauls up Regina and places her on his horse, he helps Henry up and then pulls himself up, behind the two of them and grabs the reigns, then they’re off.

The ride feels long to Henry and very bumpy but by nightfall they arrive in Merridorr. Rumpelstiltskin helps Henry down and then picks Regina up bridal style. 

“Follow me to my house, my wife will be able to help your sister more than me, she’s the village healer,” Rumpelstiltskin tells Henry. He leads them to the largest, nicest house. “Belle, I’m home.”

A woman rushes over to him “What’s happened?” she asks concerned.

“I found these two and saved them, she was hit and hasn’t woken,” Rumpelstiltskin explains and lowers her on a small cot. Belle rushes around getting things and Rumpelstiltskin leads Henry to the dining room and seats him in a chair and hands him some water.

“Papa?” a voice calls and then someone’s rushing towards Rumpelstiltskin.

“Cassidy,” Rumple smiles kindly “How are you my dear?”

“Good Papa, Mumma let me go on her rounds today and then took me to the stables, she thinks Buchest will let me ride him soon,” the child explains excitedly “Who’s this?”  
“I’m Henry,” Henry introduces.

“I’m Cassidy,” the kid turns and faces Henry, Henry notes that she’s a girl, he doesn’t know what he’d do if it was a boy, especially if he looked like Neal. She does still look similar to Neal, she has the same face shape and keen eyes. Her hair is dark brown and wavy like his, though her eyes are doe like and blue, like Belle’s. 

“How is Neal my dear?” Rumple asks.

“He cried a lot, mumma says he missed you,” she answers, not taking her eyes of Henry. 

“Did you make any new friends?, I know the move was hard,” he looks stressed.

“Yeah, this girl named Amalee, her mam is sick and we were healing her and I talked to Amalee, she’s nice,” Cassidy answers. 

Belle enters “Regina is fine, she’ll be awake soon,” Belle says before Henry can ask “Who wants dinner?” Belle goes into the kitchen and then returns with bowls and a pot of stew “Cass caught some rabbits today,”

“Yea, my traps worked papa,” she grins happily.

“I told you they would, you have a keen eye and mind,” Rumple smiles at his family.

Halfway through their meal Regina walks in, Belle quickly ushers her to a chair and gives her some medicine and water, after that she hands her a small bowl of stew which Regina quickly eats. After a while Regina abruptly interrupts the silence.

“We better be going,” she says.

“Yea, we need to find mum,” Henry interrupts before she can blow their cover.

“I insist you stay and sleep,” Belle interjects.

“It’s safer to travel at night, ogres have gotten cocky, they only travel during the day,” Regina argues“ We really must go.”

“Thanks for everything,” Henry smiles “You’re very kind.”

They rise to leave “I have something for you,” Cassidy smiles “follow me.”

Regina reluctantly follows, Henry eagerly. They arrive at the stables “This is Cander, she’ll let anyone rode her and this is Hanson, he’s very strong,” she says and quickly hooks Hanson up to a cart and loads bags onto it “For your journey,” she explains. Regina hops up onto Hanson and Henry hops onto Cander and together they Leave Merridorr.

It isn’t until sunrise do they notice, Henry hears a sneez “Bless you,” he says without a thought.

“What?” Regina questions.

“You sneezed,” Henry says in a ‘duh’ voice.

“No I didn’t,” they both look at each other as another sneeze sounds and a whispered shutup. Regina halts her horse and Henry does the same, then Regina yanks the woollen blanket off the cart and lying underneath is Cassidy and some girl with blonde curls.

“Stowaways,” Regina growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next they have a run in with Charming and Snow and we meet Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
